dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Leziad
Hi, welcome to Dungeons and Dragons Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Leziad page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Surgo (Talk) 05:25, August 11, 2009 Peer Editor You said on my talk page that you do not speak native English. If you would like, I could go through all of your articles and fix any grammatical mistakes. What do you say? Can I be your official peer editor? --Havvy 14:50, October 2, 2009 (UTC) : That would be very nice! --Leziad 19:23, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Categories Hey Leziad, you don't need to fill in the LA, ECL, or Type categories for creatures. We're going to be using properties for those and eventually purging the categories (because they're not really useful for navigation or custom searches). - TarkisFlux 21:08, October 9, 2009 (UTC) : Silly me, ok then. ;) --Leziad 21:54, October 9, 2009 (UTC) LoD Classes You should go through Legacy of Darkness (3.5e Campaign Setting)/Classes and update it to reflect the setting as it is being used nowadays. Surgo 17:45, November 8, 2009 (UTC) : I will start working on it again soon, once I get a hold on my time I be able to get back into wikia editing. --Leziad 21:55, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Waves Yo bud, since I'm going to be ridiculously busy with work, do you want to take control of the Waves IC? I'll move it over to your forums if you'd like.-Risek 17:20, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Hold on Leziad I am fixing everything on my primordial page and wondering if you new what Pussiant meant I didn't mean to spell it so it looked bad anyway I fixed that ok This will all be finished before 7 days okay see ya dude peace.--Jason Bagby 01:34, March 24, 2010 (UTC) : I can move them to sandboxes if you want? --Leziad 01:38, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :: Could I finish them up?--Jason Bagby 01:45, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Mr. Hyde Could you restore Mr. Hyde so that I can sandbox it? Thanks --Franken Kesey 20:20, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks mate --Franken Kesey 20:38, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey Dude, About your magehunter class. I've been allowed to use your magehunter class for a campaign I'm in and I had a couple things I wanted to ask you. 1. Minimum Level Entry The minimum entry level is said to be 6th, but you need to be at least level 7 to have 10 ranks in K(Arcana) so the it should be 7, no? 2. Is anti-magic barrier really supposed to be spell-like? If so, doesn't that mean that magehunters will be able to use witch hunt on each other once they reach 7th in magehunter? Was that intended? 3. Magehunters get SR 10 + Magehunter level which means... that at level 8, they'll have SR 11. Which means that an opposing caster has to roll a 3 or higher to succeed. Now i must admit, even 10% spell failure is nice (assuming they have no boosts here), but it doesn't seem very helpful against casters of a similar level. Was this intentional Or is it supposed to be something like half their character levels like the save dcs? But yeah, level 2 so far and biding my time for random teleporting and immunity to mind affecting abilities. It's nice. DoubleH 23:57, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Cultist I gotta say I really like this class as an alternative to Cleric. But if I make some suggestions: for the two abilities for Dark Secret I'd suggest you tone them down, maybe 1d4 for the bite attack and for kiss of darkness make it 1d6 of vile damage once a day for every 3 levels. You could add a stipulation that another secret can be spent to upgrade the abilities. If I have permission I'd like to add a few Dark Secret abilities: Eye of the damned(Ex): once a day the cultist may use Eyebite cast at her caster level without incurring an attack of opportunity. Corroding Antennas(Ex): Two feathery antennas sprout from the Cultist's forehead; 1/day the cultist may use Rusting Grasp. Hellhound's Nose(Ex): Cultist gains the scent ability. Psychowarrior 07:02, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Game Time Hey LD, I know the game is today, but what time specifically? Get back to me ASAP. Surgo 18:28, July 23, 2010 (UTC) : Let say around 8 pm? Would that be fine? --Leziad 08:30, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Thought You Might Like This Warhammer can make anything awesome, n'est pas? --Ghostwheel 13:31, September 3, 2010 (UTC) : Hahaha almost clicked, I stay away from this site, it full of aids and cancer. --Leziad 22:38, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Gun Madness! Well, I just saw your gun mage and was reminded of a real nice manga I once read, called Kurohime. Now, I'm no sexist, but I really liked it. To that end, I made an adaptation to the Sorcerer/Wizard base class to allow for those guys to exist. Anyway, I've send it over to someone else already to check it out, but if you want to give it a once-over, send me an e-mail or something because this place doesn't really allow for PMs... By the way, your gun-mage merely reminded of said manga (and so did another game I amusingly enough came across today called Dungeon Fighters Online, but I digress), so I'd rather we not go over a 'who used who's idea' thing. Besides, I really, really don't care about the credit or anything stupid like that. Just a way for me to express my madness. Besides, it's really rough, more like abilities to replace whatever the sorcerer gets, rather than a complete re-make of the class. --Soulblazer 87 17:53, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Greater Harm and Greater Heal Yo! I just made a Greater Heal spell to go along with your Greater Harm. I co-credited you on the page. Just thought I ought to let you know. --Luigifan18 (talk) 21:28, October 4, 2012 (UTC) *Minor problem... the credit can only be seen in the page's source code. Is there any way to actually acknowledge a source of inspiration in a way that'll show up on the page? --Luigifan18 (talk) 21:43, October 4, 2012 (UTC)